Newly Exalted
by HarmonicDancer
Summary: Chrom copes with his new responsibilities as Exalt (Chrobin Week Prompt: Class Change) (Chrom/F!MU)


**Leave it to me to finish a prompt the day after Chrobin week ended. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **X**

It had been speech after speech in a new town every day. He had tried to make each one unique to each location in some way or another. But by the fifth time, Chrom found himself saying the same things over and over again, and his smile became too stale and too rehearsed to carry any significant weight.

 _How did Emmeryn ever do it?_

While there had been no stones thrown at him (for which he daily thanked the gods), he'd been met with blank, cold, and even a few disdainful stares as he assured the people of his plans to maintain the peaceful legacy that his elder sister had left. Not surprisingly, this had earned him more than a few scoffs and whispers.

 _"_ _He was the one who dragged us into the war against the Mad King in the first place! Why should he sit on our throne?"_

 _"_ _Like father, like son. Naga help us in the coming years when he drags the halidom through the seven hells and back."_

 _"_ _I swear to you, he'll be eating his words as soon as the slightest disturbance troubles the border."_

Chrom had heard each of these remarks and with his jaw set, he'd breasted them one by one.

So when he was greeted by a cheering crowd once he returned to Ylisstol weeks later, his smile was at last genuine as he waved back at his subjects.

"Chrom!"

His mood brightened even more at the sight of a few Shepherds sprinkled throughout the sea of people.

Sumia and Cordelia were jumping up and down as they waved to Chrom while Vaike and Gaius simply offered a nod, a smirk, and a salute when they saw him pass by.

The tension left the Exalt's shoulders at last when he stepped off the carriage in front of the palace and inhaled the fresh morning air.

Gods, it was good to be home.

Once he'd entered the castle walls, the first thing Chrom saw was a bouncing pair of blonde pigtails racing toward him.

"Big Brother!" Lissa came at him with a running leap and catapulted herself into his arms.

Chrom grunted with the impact, his voice strained as his sister gave him a squeeze. "Hi Lissa."

"You were gone for _forever_!" Lissa hugged him even more tightly at the last word of her phrase. "Sometimes it honestly felt like you were never coming back."

"I was only gone for about a month." Chrom choked, grimacing as he gently tried to pry her hands from his waist. "Er…I missed you too, Lissa, but I'm actually having trouble breathing with you hugging me like this."

"Oh! Oops." She released him. "Sorry." Her enthusiastic demeanor returned however when she began to pepper him with questions. "So how was it? Did the trip go smoothly? Were the people happy to see you? Was the food any good?"

"It was all fine, I guess," Chrom was prepared to elaborate, but Lissa continued to chatter on.

"I gotta hand it to you, though. Being in charge of stuff isn't nearly as easy as you make it look! I'm actually relieved that I won't have to be queen someday."

Chrom grinned. "Let's hope not. But clearly you were able to manage just fine with Frederick here to assist with things."

"Well, yeah." Lissa shrugged and made a face. Her smile returned before she continued. "And Robin was a huge help too! Let me tell you, her talents don't only lie in tactics."

"Well, she's proven that many times over," Chrom agreed. "By the way, have you seen her?"

"What for?"

Chrom stiffened. He knew he'd be listening to 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' chants for weeks if he didn't think of a suitable cover. "To discuss…erm, tactics." He found himself saying. "Yes, tactics!"

"Tactics?" Lissa raised an eyebrow. "The war is _over_ , Chrom."

The Exalt's cheeks began to flame. "Uhhhh." Gods, why did his mind have to fail him _now_? This was his sister of all people. What suddenly became so difficult about forming a sentence in front of her? "Er, well, the Risen are still around! It never hurts to have a few strategies ready, right?"

Lissa snorted. "If you say so. Anyway _,_ if you simply must know, Robin just left for the barracks to clean up and take inventory."

"Oh. Right. Thank you." With his newfound nervous energy, he was ready to race out of the room but Lissa broke his resolve.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know."

"Hmm?" Chrom turned around. "Sorry?"

"I know why you're really going to go see Robin." Lissa smirked, puckering her lips.

Chrom's hand came over his eyes. "For Naga's sake, Lissa…"

"C'mon, it's not _that_ hard to figure out! It wasn't like you were doing a good job of hiding your crush on her in the first place," Lissa said. "I saw you both in your tent right before you left, remember?"

"Oh." With all that had happened over the past few weeks, Chrom had admittedly forgotten about Frederick and Lissa witnessing him kiss Robin good-bye when he'd left after the coronation ceremony. "Still, I'm not comfortable discussing my…er, relationship with her just yet. It's really nothing serious."

"Is it now?" Lissa said. "Well, if you have any sliver of an intention to make it serious at some point, you'd better act now. I happen to know that there are others out there who are planning to snatch her up very soon."

Chrom could feel his face coloring even darker. "Lissa, I don't want to rush thi—"

"Welcome home, milord!" Frederick was suddenly behind him. "I trust your journey back to Ylisstol was smooth?"

Even though the Great Knight's sudden entrance had startled him, Chrom was thankful for the interruption. "It was fine, thank you."

But when he turned around to face Frederick, he found himself drawing his sigh of relief back in.

Since when had he gotten so… _thin_? Perhaps it was because Chrom was so used to seeing the Frederick in full armor during the war days. Or had he been working himself ragged in the Exalt's absence? Either way, Frederick got straight to business with the same grin that was usually followed by 'pick a god and pray'.

"Wonderful. In any event, you have a meeting with the financial advisors in five minutes, a speech to make to Ylisstol at noon, and an oversight of the memorial to Lady Emmeryn after lunch. In addition, I've organized a stack of paperwork that requires your signature by the morrow…"

"Excuse me, Frederick. But how long do you suppose this all is going to take? You see, I was hoping I could—"

"Well, I'd estimate the paperwork in itself to take you all afternoon."

"But—"

"Time waits for no one, milord."

With a heaving sigh of defeat and a scowl, Chrom reluctantly followed Frederick out of the room, leaving a giggling Lissa in his wake.

 **X**

The late afternoon sunlight poured in from the window onto his desk, but Chrom felt ready to drop off to sleep as he scrawled his signature and placed his seal at the bottom of yet another form.

"Did you really read that one thoroughly, milord?" Frederick wanted to know. "One should be aware of what they're agreeing to before they sign a document. Especially the Exalt."

With a groan, Chrom forced himself to quickly scan the paper again. He leaned back in his chair, wanting to simply toss away the teetering tower of other forms that required his attention.

Today had supposedly been a light day in terms of duties, but regardless of the sun's height in the sky, Chrom was already exhausted.

The speeches, the blessings of the people, the economic figures, the council and diplomacy meetings…the list of his new duties seemed endless. What's more, he didn't have a particular knack for any of them. Matters regarding protocol and the people had always been Emmeryn's department, not his.

In spite his physical crown being lighter than the one Emmeryn had worn, the weight of her legacy plummeted onto his shoulders with a greater heaviness than he thought he could handle.

His mind reeled at the thought.

"I think I need some fresh air," Chrom decided aloud, looking in Frederick's direction. "You know, to clear my head." He still kept Falchion at his waist at all times, but he hadn't used it since they'd done away with the Mad King. A little sparring practice would be just the ticket, and Chrom knew that he at least could do _that_ well. Well, that and his other reason for scoping the barracks.

His second-in-command thought about it for a moment. While Chrom knew he didn't necessarily need Frederick's approval, it didn't feel right to just get up and leave all of the sudden.

"I suppose a short break is in order," Frederick said at last. "Run along, milord. You've earned it."

Chrom was already out the door before Frederick could even finish his sentence.

He ran for what felt like (and probably was) the first time in months. He was only able to relish this new freedom for a few moments as he began to regret not changing his clothes at the realization of his thick cape flapping behind him and the narrow boots that pinched at his feet.

Still, he maintained his eager pace long after he'd run through the gates, disregarding the concerned glances passing castle staff threw his way.

After days sitting in carriages for hours in between his village visits, any freedom, no matter how restraining, was still freedom. Even Falchion banging at his knee with each stride was a welcome sensation in comparison to his stiff neck when he was detained to a desk for endless hours.

He yanked open the doors of the abandoned barracks. The Shepherds had returned home for the time being now that the war was over. But something of the camaraderie that had occurred there remained in the air along with the stench of sweat.

Ridiculous as it sounded, Chrom realized how wrong it would feel to spar with two sleeves. He was tempted to think 'to hell with it' and to tear his right sleeve clean off. But Frederick would have his hide for that, and Chrom didn't think he could sustain a regimen of Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hours at this point.

His train of thought ended right there as he crashed head on into what felt like a wall. Needless to say, Chrom nearly leapt out of his skin at the shriek and the thump of books that followed.

"What in the name of…" He stopped when he caught sight of the white-blonde head bent over to gather the fallen tomes. Kneeling down beside her, he smiled at her yelp when he tweaked one of her pigtails. Initially, she looked ready to kill him once she lifted her head, but once she realized who it was, the smile that the Exalt knew and loved ascended her lips.

"Chrom!" The items in Robin's hands returned to the floor as she threw her arms around him. "When did you get back?"

"Just this morning." His sentence had hardly finished before she occupied his mouth with something else.

It was simple and it only lasted for a few seconds. But it was just enough to confirm that she really was here and that this was something more than a foggy dream he'd have on his desk.

"Sorry, I—" Robin pulled away and paused to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I suppose I'm just really glad you're back."

Chrom smiled. "It's good to see you too, Robin." And for good measure, he pressed another quick kiss to her lips. "Let me take a good look at you."

The two of them finally rose from their position on the ground and took each other in.

The lively sparkle in Robin's eyes complimented her sun-kissed cheeks and she still was a few inches shorter than his own 5'10''. What captured his attention the most was her new robe and her glistening armor underneath it.

"A grandmaster?" Chrom realized. "You _were_ working hard while I was gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Lissa told me how much you helped her with starting the rebuilding and everything."

"Oh," Robin waved the notion away. "I really didn't do anything at all. Frederick did 97 percent of the work, as always. Honestly, I was trying to find ways to occupy my time, so…yes, this happened." She coiled a strand of hair around her index finger. "That, and I made so many strategies that we'll probably never use."

"Let's hope we won't have to," Chrom said.

"And put me out of a job?" She smiled to let him know that she was joking. "Anyway, you've been far more accomplished than I have. Exalt now! Does this mean that you're going to wear both sleeves all the time now?"

Chrom smiled back at her ruefully, pinching at the fabric. "Naga forbid it. I'm roasting in this thing."

"Pity, I thought for sure that it would help that tan line of yours to finally fade."

"How did you know abo—" Chrom stopped short.

 _Oh._

His ear was still tender from its painful encounter with the soap dish. He was surprised at how that day could have slipped his mind so easily.

Robin smiled, but continued as if it had never been brought up. "And a Great Lord to boot! You should be proud." Her hazel orbs immediately caught the gleaming circlet that rested on his brow. "Interesting," Robin fingered each of the points. "Is it just me, or does it look like a Plegian crown?"

Chrom chuckled as he too began to trace the ins and outs of his headpiece. "Believe me, I didn't design it. The whole ensemble is supposed to represent how Ylisse is at peace with the rest of the world, so the tailors incorporated various parts of their national dress into my uniform. I don't really mind the crown though."

"I can't say I blame you," Robin said. "I would think that the old one would be uncomfortable what with your head being off balance all the time…"

"Well, it's not only that." Chrom's tone had lowered significantly. "We didn't have time to retrieve the body, you know. And the artisan thought it was time for a change anyway."

After a moment of confusion, Robin realized her thoughtless comment and immediately felt guilty. "Chrom, I…"

"I'll never be Emmeryn." Chrom cut her off. "I know that. You don't have to apologize on my account." He let out a heaving sigh as his gaze left her and fixated itself on the horizon. "And honestly, this whole 'Exalt' business gets to be a bit much. More so than I expected. But it's my born duty."

He wanted to tell Robin about the negative reception he'd received on his journey across the nation, but he decided against it for fear of worrying her or sounding self-depreciating. "This is why I feel guilty in wishing the days we were still at war back. It's extremely thoughtless and insensible, I know. Especially after all that we fought for. But I can't help entertaining the thought."

His azure gaze at last returned to her. "Be honest with me, Robin. Do you think it unreasonable of me to feel this way?"

The tactician was quiet for a moment. "No, I don't think so." "You miss the people more than you miss the war, I think. You miss the Shepherds, you miss Basilio and Flavia, and of course, you miss Emmeryn." Chrom nodded and was only this close to adding: ' _And you, Robin. I miss you,_ ' but decided against it.

"And consider this," Robin continued. "The Hero King wasn't alone during his exploits. He had people by his side that he trusted and that he knew he could count on. I think that's what you feel you're missing. So don't feel bad. You've done a great job so far, and I for one have complete faith in you and your abilities."

She smirked at her next sentence. "Your control over a sword, however, has probably slipped."

"Has it now?" Chrom said, one eyebrow raised.

Robin withdrew her sword. "Time to tip the scales!"

 _Two can play that game._ Chrom thought as he brought out Falchion. "We're not done y—"

"Milord!" Frederick's voice broke in from the courtyard. "I believe your break time is up!"

Robin burst out laughing and lowered her sword. "I suppose we are done after all."

Chrom turned a light pink as he rolled his eyes. "One of these days he's going to drive me insane."

"Well, you _are_ the Exalt now." Robin pointed out. "But then again, you should probably get back if you want to keep all your limbs intact."

"And put him out of a job?" Chrom mimicked Robin's earlier statement with a sneer.

The tactician shook her head good-naturedly. "Gods, no need to be so _chrom_ descending."

"I…" Chrom's cheeks colored an even deeper red as Robin took off running for her life. "You damned little…"

Back in the castle, Lissa nearly split her sides laughing as she watched her brother chase a squealing Robin into the courtyard.

"Tactics indeed," she said through her mirth.

 **X**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I like to think that Chrom and Robin haven't quite reached an S-support at this point; they're at more like an A+ support in this vignette.**

 **I also like the idea of Robin teasing Chrom with puns containing his name like everyone else on the Internet does. And Lissa would definitely give her brother a hard time about romance, regardless of who his significant other is. Just sayin'.**

 **I have a few other ideas from the Chrobin week prompts, but goodness knows when I'll get a spare minute to devote to working on them.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and please review with your thoughts! :)**


End file.
